


BLAMMED!

by archive_of_regret



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, BF is named Keith, Childhood Trauma, Did I mention she's a demon who is abnormally strong and tall, F/M, GF is named Roxanne, Heed the tags they're your trigger warnings, M/M, Multi, Pico-Centric, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_of_regret/pseuds/archive_of_regret
Summary: The things you'd do for love, huh?Staring directly at the eyes of his ex-lover, Keith grips his microphone tightly and even through the background music playing to hype them up for their rap battle, the silence between the both of them was terribly unbearable, so terribly loud that he took a nervous step backwards despite promising he would never back down. What made everything worse was that Pico, after glaring at him for a few moments with a tense expression- he grins and aims his gun at him, though his finger wasn't on the trigger."You ready?" He challenged, brows furrowed as the atmosphere around him seemed to tense due to the sheer amount of rage kept inside of him."Ready as I'll ever be."
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	1. No This Is Not A Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> My partner wanted to also have me tag this as a piss fic. Imagine the outrage,,, those with serious piss kinks would be after me with pitchforks and torches..... pain /lh /pos

“ _ **Hey, I love you, but what the fuck?**_ ” Began Keith in an exasperated tone, hand gripping his microphone tightly as his gaze is anchored onto his girlfriend; Roxanne who sat atop a gigantic speaker. She sighs inaudibly, tucking a tuft of her long hair behind her ear as she crosses her legs, leaning her head to the side in a casual manner. “ _ **Yeah, I know. I didn’t expect dad to invite someone like him, but we’re too far in to stop now.**_ ” She then gives her boyfriend a sympathetic look, receiving a somewhat calm one in response. The cyan-haired man’s shoulders would then relax along with the hand that held his aforementioned microphone as his girlfriend continued to speak, her tone comforting despite the situation they both found themselves in. “ _ **And hey, It may be hard but I’ll be here with you through all this. We can get through this together!**_ ” She smiles, her support causing Keith’s worries to dissipate into thin air. He nods his head with renewed determination, a smile on his face as well, “ _ **You’re right, thank you! I really appreciate you, do you know that?**_ ”

“ _ **I do! Hope you know that I appreciate you and know you’ll win this next battle too!**_ ” 

The scene that happened not too long ago- it remained in his mind even up to now, where he stands backstage behind the curtains hiding the two performers that will be battling it out onstage in front of quite a big crowd.

Even with the immense support he had been given prior to their performance, he was still unsure- nervous. This was because he wasn’t going against his typical opponent in the many rap battles he had during his time as an artist, this time it was personal. His opponent happened to be none other than the infamous kid who survived a school shooting with his hands stained by blood he has spilled himself- something the authorities passed off as a rumor, saying it’s unlikely that as the only survivor he would take down a few of his schoolmates. Oh, wait, that wasn’t bad enough was what the universe thought; said kid used to be his ex-boyfriend, too. Delightful! Absolutely delightful. Furrowing his brows, Keith exhaled a huff of frustration in an attempt to ease his nerves. Needless to say, it didn’t work. 

Others would understand why that was happening, too. Nobody really hung out with the guy due to him always wielding a gun wherever he goes, and he was a rather trigger-happy person who committed petty crimes for fun. He also had quite the temper, held a lot of grudges, so even thinking of stepping onstage with him after that abrupt breakup might as well cause him a nervous breakdown. Get it, breakup, breakdown…? Ha ha ha. He’s funny, at least that’s one of the traits he could tell his ex once he has him held on gun-point. Nobody likes to kill the funny people, they’re funny. Real funny, they make you go ha ha h-

“ _ **You alright?**_ ” A hand was gently set atop his shoulder, making him look at whoever was behind him, being greeted by the sight of Roxanne who was rather worried for her boyfriend. Understandable, really- now that he looks back at the moments he spent thinking about the shitty cesspool he spiraled down into, just about anyone with common sense would be very concerned about his well-being after seeing him stare at nothing whatsoever as if it told him that his mother smelt like fart. “ _ **Not really, my subconscious just mentioned something about farting, Rox. That’s how stressful this is for me.**_ ”

“ _ **I- Do you need water?**_ ” She smiles awkwardly, now more concerned than ever. “ ** _Please,_** ” Keith nodded his head, standing up once Roxanne tells him that she’ll go get the both of them some glasses, dusting his clothes off. Hopefully drinking would get his mind off things- wait, that doesn’t sound right. Drinking water, hopefully that would get his mind off things for now. He’ll cross that bridge by the time he reaches it, he agrees with himself with a slight smile. Things will be fine once he’s there, too. His mind is just playing tricks on him.

“ _ **I’m back!**_ ” His girlfriend chimes in, raising a glass to catch his attention more. At that, he turns around to face her with a wide, genuine smile; saying, “ _ **Welcome back! Your trip to the kitchen was good, I’m assuming?**_ ”

“ ** _What the fuck, you can’t just say that,_** ” she squints her eyes and halts in her movements, though the smile on her face made it evident that her words were merely playful. “ _ **Anyways, yeah! Dad’s baking some cookies for once the show is over since he knows how stressful this can be on everyone’s ends, it smelt delicious!**_ ”

“ _ **That’s nice to hear, he’s very considerate,**_ ” his expression melts into one of fondness as he accepts the glass of water. Things will be alright, he’s sure. Even as at the side of his vision, he spots the cap his ex had given him resting atop a desk’s smooth surface; it reminds him of what’s to come and sends the slightest bit of dread throughout his system… even as the future remains uncertain, he knows he’ll be able to get through it. So he redirects his attention back to Roxanne, raising his glass in the air. “ _ **Anyways, here’s to the both of us?"**_

“ _ **To the both of us!**_ ” She repeats, clinking her glass with his own. From there, they both take a sip of their drinks.

Yeah, things will be alright.

...Or so he thought.

Now that it was time to perform, he stood at his side of the stage- watching behind the velvet red curtains as Roxanne's father announced the beginning of their public competition, all while wearing a frilly pastel pink apron that contrasted his intimidating appearance. His girlfriend, who had left to place the speakers at the back of the center stage, sat atop the aforementioned speakers with a smile, looking down at the audience who observed with anticipation for what's to come. It all passed by in a blur, first he was listening at what the tall, violet demon had to say, and suddenly he's finished with easing everyone into the performance, which was to start in right about...

" _ **Now,**_ " began a deep, raspy voice- it came from the other end of the stage, where his ex emerged from. His pure white eyes, although they seemed as if they lacked pupils and was all sclera, it was evident that his glare was directed towards Keith, who frowns as he pauses in his respective place onstage, his hand on his hip. " _ **I didn't really expect us to reunite in such a way, but I really don't mind it,**_ " the other man, after scowling throughout the whole night they spent preparing for this event- he finally grinned, and his sharp teeth glinted beneath the spotlights shining down upon the both of them. He also pulled out a pistol, flaunting it off by spinning it around before aiming it directly at the cyan-haired artist who stood his ground. " _ **Only lets me have an audience while I blow your brains out! You ready, asshole?**_ "

" _ **Ready as I'll ever be,**_ " Keith grins in response, and the crowd cheers as the rap battle begins with the signals of Roxanne in the background, saying :

" _ **Three!**_ " His ex-lover, obviously amused by the shorter male's confidence, he would then rest his finger over the trigger as he lowered his gun. The ginger before him raised his golden microphone in front of his mouth, his head tilted upwards in arrogance. Similarly, Keith brought his silver microphone next to his mouth, however his head was tilted downwards ever so slightly as he slides his free hand into the pocket of his baggy pants.

" _ **Two!**_ " The both of them kept their gazes anchored upon each other as the audience began to raise their phones and cameras to take pictures and start their videos, obviously unaware of their surroundings at this point. Hopefully, they can keep their personal baggage out of these battles, Keith would hate it if drama arose about the actions they both did when they were young.

" _ **One, GO!**_ " Music then began blaring through the giant speakers behind them. 

It's showtime.


	2. Rap Battle Pog!

" **_Go Pico, yeah yeah, go Pico- oh!_ ** " Pico began, deciding that he should save the dissing later. He nodded his head along to the beat of the loud music, refusing to stand still despite the tension between the both of them making him want to come off as menacing; after all, they had an audience to entertain, and he was glad to do that. " **_Go Pico, yeah yeah, go Pico- oh! "_ ** He then points his gun at his opponent once more, though this time it was less threatening and more encouraging him to chime in with something. Keith smirks, and after moving along to the beat as well, he proceeds to add his two cents into the beginning of this performance of theirs. " **_Go Pico, yeah yeah, go Pico, yeah! Go Pico, yeah yeah, go Pico, yeah!"_ **

Amused by his choice of words, the ginger raises an eyebrow as his grin widens ever so slightly. Then, he carries onwards with his lines, walking towards Keith as he spoke to the microphone he held. " **_I'm drinking all the wine, your victory's on the line. This shit be tastin' fine, you're nothin' but a swine."_ ** In response, the cyan-haired male approached the other as well, the both of them meeting up in center stage where Pico circled the shorter male, stopping behind him to sling his arm over Keith's shoulders, resting his head against him with a smug look. Well, there was the dissing he expected, thought the Eminem Wannabe to himself as he rolled his eyes. At least so far it was the typical back-and-forth he'd expect from a rap battle, nothing that he had expected earlier; even if things get personal onstage, it's better that both the audience and him were eased into it instead of having it all thrown on them in one fell swoop. “ **_Call me swine ‘cause I’ll be bacon treats and sweets, spittin’ beats that’ll leave you on the edge of your seats, yeah- your throne’s overtaken!_ ** ” Keith used the arm around his shoulder to dip Pico down, making him widen his white eyes as the cyan-haired male then gave him a spin, ending his turn with a somewhat dazed ginger regaining his balance and him pointing his microphone at the other, who furrows his brows and grins angrily. “ **_I’ll diss you while I steal your lass, havin’ my fun yeah, all night! Laughin’ around that chick’s ass,_ ** '' Pico motions towards Roxanne, who exhales in amusement, “ **_I’m on that girl next, all right!_ **” He crosses his arms, nodding his head once in agreement with himself.

“ **_Cut the sass, one line and you shatter just like glass! Losing this battle is simply just your fuckin’ birthright!_ ** ” Roxanne cheers, and he smiles- giving her a sidelong glance with a wink. “ **_My baby gone for the night, she probably gone for the night. My baby gone for the night, she probably gone for the night._ ** ” Upon seeing that this was the intermission of the song playing in the background, Keith then tags along, repeating the same lyrics again and again, his high-pitched voice waltzing with Pico’s as they harmonize for a few moments. “ **_I’ll diss you while I steal your lass, havin’ my fun yeah, all night! Laughing around that chick’s ass, I’m on that girl next- all right!_ ** ” Pico now stood back to where he started onstage, giving the audience a qucik two-fingered salute that made them cheer him on. Meanwhile, Keith looks back at the audience, finishing the song with : “ **_Cut the sass, one line and you shatter just like glass- Losing this battle is none other than your fuckin’ BIRTHRIGHT!”_ **

The music then comes to an end, the two combatants are back in their designated spots on the stage, and the crowd cheers yet again. The show wasn’t over though, and they knew it- they all did, it was simply how these battles operated. They finish three battles, then that’s when the show comes to an end. Here comes the second one, the two thought as they looked at each other. Keith gave Pico a nod as a way to say good luck, receiving a middle finger in response, as expected. The song fading into the scene was intense, and he was excited to see what lines they would come up with on the spot. “ **_Oh, now you’ve done it! The crown does not fit, you better just go quit! You’ll lose, you gotta admit i-it!_ ** ” Pico began, having Keith chime in quick. “ **_You think you scare me, you little tiny pea? Get lost on the count of three, you won’t like what you’ll go and see!_ **”

“ **_You know it’s just right, you know I’m just right, you know that I’m the one who is always just ri-i-ight, you know?_ ** ” Pico flaunted his gun off by giving it a spin, tossing it up into the air and catching it after twirling around on the heel of his neon red converse shoes. “ **_That’s what you tell yourself all night, cryin’ yourself to sleep all night! Won’t smite you but with how you’re acting I really just might, baby!_ ** ” Keith made an L shape with his fingers, placing it over his forehead and blepping his tongue out at the other male, who laughs in retaliation. “ **_Ha, ha- that ain’t right! Yeah man, that ain’t right!_ ** ” Through his rapping, he dipped his head lower ever so slightly to cast a shadow above the upper half of his face, the spotlights making his eyes seem as if they were glowing- their gaze pinpointed directly at the other performer. “ **_Come on, dance monkey dance so I don’t set your pants alight, come on!_ ** ” Keith stepped backwards, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood. Perhaps he had struck a chord he shouldn’t have? He doesn’t really know, it’s been quite awhile since he had to read the ginger before him. “ **_It’s just right, come on, it’s just right! Come on, get a piece of me baby, you know I really don’t bite, come on!_ **”

“ **_Demolish it, the memories, baby- demolish it, the memories, baby-_ ** ” Pico approaches Keith once more, a genuine and no longer playful scowl on his face. “ **_Memories, that’s what it is all about! Memories, you left them to dry under the drought, baby!_ ** ” Oh, god; here it comes. Fear visible on Keith’s face, he grins through it all and continues to rap. “ **_Demolish it, the anger baby- demolish it, the anger baby- anger ain’t what it’s all about, that’s not the shit that gives you clout, yeah-_ ** ” Pico scoffs briefly, then shoves Keith backwards harshly, making him stumble but luckily he regained his balance before he fell onto the ground. “ **_Demolish it, the memories baby- demolish it, the memories baby! Memories, that’s what it’s all about! Memories, you left them to dry under the drought, baby-_ ** ” It was clear how Pico was pissed, his knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his gun, that of which was aimed at Keith; at this, Roxanne gasps and stops nodding along to the beat of the song, saying words nobody can hear over the music, over the sheer amount of tension that made the cyan-haired male visibly pale, a shiver being sent down his spine. “ **_Demolish it, the anger baby, demolish it- the anger, baby! Anger ain’t what it’s all about, that’s not the shit that gives you clout, yeah!_ ** ” His tone as he rapped was far more panicked than it was earlier, and his pupils dilated. “ **_Hey you, yeah yeah yeah! You don’t know what it’s all about, you don’t know what it’s all about! Yeah, YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S ALL ABOUT, HONEY!_ **”

**_BANG!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD HE HAS A GUN  
> ALSO YEA I MADE THESE LYRICS ON THE SPOT I HOPE U ENJOY... I GENUINELY COULD NOT CONTINUE BECAUSE ALL THEY SAY IS BEEP BOOP and it make me CRY like jesus fuck PLEASE what r u SAYING... N E WAYZ if u like this so far please do leave a kudos and/or comment!! comments rly make me motivated 2 work on the next chapterz :]


	3. Yeah I'll Add Drawings Lol Fuck It Why Not

**_"PICO, THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ ** Finally, the both of them had snapped back into reality, and most of the crowd watching them had fled the scene, the others remaining warily watching them interact but obviously prepared to run if need be. Roxanne had grabbed the aforementioned Pico by his shoulders and pulled him away from Keith who was now on the ground as he tried his best to block or dodge the bullet that was sent his way, resulting in him wincing as his raised arm twitched, blood seeping out from the bullet inside of him now. Tears had gathered in his eyes due to the immense amount of pain he’s experiencing, and his breathing is laboured. “ **_GET THEIR ASS, PICO!_ **” Meanwhile yelled two people from the audience- Nene and Darnell, standing up and cheering their highschool friend on as he still kept his gaze upon the cyan-haired male on the ground, who looked up at him with terrified eyes. It made him grin maniacally, he has been waiting for this very moment for several years- nobody can stop him from getting what he wants. Nobody.

“ **_I said that’s ENOUGH!_ ** ” Yelled Roxanne as her black pupils became a neon, glowing red, her scleras black all of a sudden. She bares her now sharp teeth as she holds Pico’s wrist in a vice grip- the one holding his gun. The ginger widens his eyes and looks over his shoulder to glare at her, using his free hand to elbow her in the stomach. With a cry of pain she stumbles backwards, and during that moment of imbalance, Pico turns around and aims the gun towards her forehead, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot- until the air gets kicked out of him by none other than Keith who managed to stand up as quickly as he possibly can, determined to keep his girlfriend from getting harmed even if it meant enduring a shit load of pain. “ **_Nene, Darnell!_ ** ” He calls out as he was knocked to the ground- he immediately recovers and tries to push himself back up, but the cyan-haired male managed to stomp on his back and keep him down on the ground. At the sight of this, the aforementioned two got right to action. Nene, a short asian lady, slid two knives out from her sleeves; whilst Darnell, a tall dark-skinned adult, pulled out two guns hidden inside the pockets of his pants, and the both of them hurriedly approached the stage. **_Wait, no no no-_ ** Pico’s eyes widen at the sudden intrusion of a voice inside his head, before he furrows his brows in frustration; not this shit again, right when he was in the middle of a fight, his mental issues really had to kick in. God fucking damnit. **_Don’t kill them, don’t-_ **he ignored the pleas of what felt like a multitude of voices beckoning him into a route he’s too far gone to take, raising his gun to shoot Keith.

“ **_Thanks, appreciate it,_ **” the rapper snatched the weapon off his hand, eliciting an annoyed cry from the ginger on the ground. He manages to flip himself over with a grunt, pushing Keith’s foot off himself and also pushing himself backwards, away from him. It was there his scarred fingers grazed the other uzi inside his pocket, but at that very simple action his thoughts split in-

**_Half._**

He literally managed to ruthlessly kill his peers back when he was a teenager. He may have hesitated a bit when he picked the gun up, but once he had gotten used to grabbing someone’s life- so, so full of potential- and proceeding to crush it right before their eyes, once that has happened multiple times he remembered that he felt no remorse whatsoever; that he actually enjoyed the feeling of killing others, even if he had previously justifying his actions because he knew that after what Cassandra and her gang of rejects have done, those who manage to get out of this alive will no longer feel normal- they’d be like him and his own gang of rejects. Speaking of them, he pauses to look their way.

Nene opened her pure white eyes glinting with malice, a sadistic grin on her lips as she raised a knife at Keith whilst Darnell aimed his guns at Roxanne as she turned around to look at him. Why is he not doing anything? They’ve known him for years, if he doesn’t help them out then surely he was bound to get called weak, which he isn’t. Therefore, he picks up his aforementioned uzi from his pocket, pulling it out. This shitshow shouldn’t carry on any further.

Put an end to this.

Give him his money’s worth.

Kill them.

| 

**_Half._**

He managed to ruthlessly kill his peers back when he was a teenager. He hesitated when he picked the gun up from the janitor’s office, he didn’t want to kill others; at the time it felt like he had to do what he did when he killed those kids, that their futures were hopeless. Even now it feels like that’s the case, but if it was then he wouldn’t be here at all; deep down, he knew that he could recover and get help someday, so surely the same could be said for them. After all, the darkest nights end and the sun rises- nobody’s ever too lost to be saved as well, even people like Cassanda, like Pico and his gang of rejects, Nene and Darnell. Speaking of them, too- he pauses to look their way. 

Nene opened her pure white eyes glinting with malice, a sadistic grin on her lips as she raised a knife at Keith whilst Darnell aimed his guns at Roxanne as she turned around to look at him. He should do something, lest anyone get hurt any further; who cares if his friends see him as weak? For him to be weak is him not manning up and realizing that this shitshow he caused shouldn’t carry on any further.

Put an end to this.

Money shouldn’t determine the outcome of someone’s life.

Spare them.  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be real with you, i have no idea which path to take so if you wanna influence the story then feel free to comment what pico should do!  
> also apologies if this chapter is doo doo fard, mental health's been on a decline lately and i did my best to finish this chapter ouughgh


End file.
